1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible containers and, more specifically, to swimming pools having improved portholes.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of above-ground swimming pools are known. The most common types of above-ground pools are formed from molded plastic and permanently take on the shape of a small, portable swimming pool. These pools exist in a variety of shapes and sizes, and consumers are able to choose a specific portable pool that suits their particular needs.
One problem with the conventional above-ground pools, however, is that there is not a manner of viewing the inside of the pool from outside the pool, other than from above. It is desirable, however, for a person to be able to see inside the pool from the outside, as this provides a way for the person to watch what is happening inside of the pool without getting in the pool. A parent, for example, could watch his or her children as they swim in the pool, thereby increasing the child's safety without requiring the parent to get wet. Likewise, it is enjoyable for a person in the pool, such as a child, to be able to watch and communicate with people outside the pool. Windows and portholes can provide this functionality. However, there are generally not windows or portholes in conventional above-ground pools.
While attempts have been made to manufacture above-ground pools with portholes, these attempts have encountered several quality-related obstacles. Commonly, for example, the porthole designs lack sufficient structural integrity, and often leak or cause structural failure, thereby shortening the useful life of the pool.
Another problem associated with above-ground pools is that they are cumbersome. Because the pools often have an awkward size and shape, they are often difficult to transport, as they can be larger than many vehicles. Thus, to transport a conventional pool, a consumer must typically strap it to the roof of a vehicle, or if the pool is too large, the consumer must make arrangements for oversized vehicle transport. Moreover, such pools are often difficult and awkward to handle or carry, even for short distances.
In addition to the problems associated with transporting conventional pools, the pools are generally so large that they are difficult to store. In fact, among certain consumers, the pools have become disposable due to the difficulties of storage. Oftentimes, for example, consumers will purchase one of these portable pools at the beginning of the summer swimming season, and simply discard it during the colder months when it would otherwise need to be stored. This practice, however, is viewed by many as wasteful, and is preferably avoided.
Another problem with conventional molded plastic pools is that they are easily breakable. Because of this problem, the difficulty in storing such items is exacerbated as they cannot easily be bent or manipulated without the risk of breaking the item. Additionally, because of the manner in which children play in and around an above-ground pool, the fact that they are easily breakable is highly undesirable since it could potentially cause or contribute to injuries.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an above ground pool with portholes or windows. The portholes, however, should be sufficiently strong to prevent leaks and structural failure. Moreover, it would be desirable to develop a pool that exhibits the portability of an inflatable pool, but which does not require the same time and energy expenditure. Finally, it would be desirable for such a pool to be simple to store. It is to these needs, as well as others, that embodiments of this invention are directed.